dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zeno Expo
The is a short preliminary event held in order to heighten anticipation for the fights of the Tournament of Power, and to show the Future Zeno how tournaments take place, as he did not witness the previous tournament. It takes place in Zeno's Palace. In the anime, the two universes selected for the exhibition match, Universe 9 (lvl 1.86) and Universe 7 (lvl 3.18), are those with the lowest average mortal level among the twelve universes. In the manga the Gods of Destruction have a battle royal. In both medias, Goku and Top face each other in an extra match. Prelude When Grand Minister announced the intended date of the Tournament of Power, he informed Goku that Zeno and Future Zeno had agreed to host a preliminary match between three warriors from Universe 7 and 9 to test the abilities of the participants. Goku was given one hour to recruit two of his allies for the Zen Exhibition Match. His first choice was Vegeta, who declined due to Bulma about to give birth. Trunks and Goten were not considered because there was no way of foreseeing how strong the opponents are. Goku then chose Gohan and Good Buu, and allowed Mr. Satan to accompany them in order to keep Buu under control. Overview In the anime the participants of the Zeno Expo are three members of Team Universe 7: Goku, Gohan and Good Buu against Team Universe 9's Trio of Danger: Bergamo, Lavender and Basil. The losers of the Zeno Expo will have their universe wiped out if Zeno is not pleased with the fight. In the manga, the Zeno Expo is a battle between all twelve Gods of Destruction to show who is strongest. Battles :Match 1: Good Buu vs Basil (anime) ::In the anime, Good Buu is at first beaten around by Kicker Basil, and treats the battle as playing. After Hercule gets hurt due to one of Basil's attacks, Good Buu overwhelms his opponent, coming out as the victor of match one. :Match 2: Gohan vs. Lavender (anime) ::In the anime, Gohan is blinded by Lavender's poison and relies on sensing Lavender's movements to fight. Gohan is nearly killed when his whole body is poisoned but he manages to drive Lavender into the arena and knock him out. Gohan is initially the winner but the Grand Minister declared the match a draw since both fighters were unconscious. :Match 3: Goku vs. Bergamo (anime) ::In the anime, Bergamo uses the energy of Goku's attacks to fight him (who was a Super Saiyan). However, Goku uses this to his advantage by hitting Bergamo's blind spots and nearly knock him out of the fighting stage. Goku later overpowers him after using the Kamehameha while transformed in Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. Bergamo returns to his normal size and falls to the ground, making Goku the winner of the final match. :God of Destruction Battle Royale (manga) ::In the manga, the Zen Exhibition Match is a battle royal between the twelve Gods of Destruction. Beerus is assaulted by Giin, Iwan, Belmod, Liquiir, Heles, Sidra, Arak, Quitela, Champa, and Rumsshi but manages to avoid their wave of attacks until he is caught by Mule, he forces his way out of Mule's grip - causing Quitela, Champa and Rummshi's attacks to hit Mule and knock him down, Beerus then quickly incapacitates and throws Champa into the air, hiding under Mule's arm after he does so - all at such speeds that the others gods believe that Champa is Beerus flying into the air. The gods lunge after Champa but are shocked when they get close and find he is not Beerus. Beerus reveals himself and launches an energy sphere at the group but Sidra manages to stop it with a barrier, Belmod then kicks Sidra down - noting that they are not allies. All of the gods displayed their special abilities in combat against each other, until finally only Beerus and Quitela remained standing (though Belmod was only faking being downed, and had received no damage), however before their final blows could hit each other the Grand Minister stopped the match. :Extra Match: Goku vs. Top ::In the anime, though the Zeno Expo ended with Universe 7 as the victors, Universe 11's Top chose to step in and challenge Goku. However, the Grand Minister stopped the match midway because one of them might have died and that would ruin the tournament. ::In the manga, the Zenos were not pleased by the God of Destruction battle royal and so Goku and Top fought each other to demonstrate a mortal battle. The match ended with Top as the victor when he managed to counter Goku's full power attack and knock him from the arena. Trivia *Zen Exhibition Match, or 全覧試合 (zenran-jiai), refers to a match attended by Zeno. It is a pun on 天覧試合 (tenran-jiai), or a match attended by the emperor. Site Navigation es:Encuentro de Exhibición de Todo Category:Events Category:Tournaments Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe Survival Saga